


Long-haired Lucie

by BaeLanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Family, Lesbians and cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeLanna/pseuds/BaeLanna
Summary: Cat appears and woman falls in love
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Long-haired Lucie

"What... Do I do with it?"  
The fluffy creature extended her paws and pinched her claws into Seven's thighs.  
"It's a cat, Seven... You love it, you hold it..." Kathryn lowered herself to the floor and sat close to the younger woman.  
Without having ever held an animal or a child, Seven's arms cradled the sleepy, long-haired earth creature tenderly. The Captain smiled as she observed Seven's gentleness and curiousity.  
"... Will you be keeping it?"  
Seven remained in quiet thought as she considered the prospect.  
She could hear the small animal purring peacefully in her lap and although she herself was uncomfortable curled upon the floor, an overweight cat clinging to her biosuit and the hard sofa cushions pressing into her spine, she felt a warmth which was very agreeable. Acceptable, even.  
Scratching the back of the cats black ears with one hand, and holding her bum and her tail in the other, Seven felt her own heart grow.  
"... I will call her Lucie..."  
Kathryn raised both eyebrows and paused before enquiring, "... Who was Lucie?"  
Seven softly scratched the deep, warm fur of the silky, snoozing feline, "... ... I read an account of a cat named Lucie... It was an obituary... ... Written by a nine year old Magnus Hansen..."  
Kathryn was silent. Seven had never mentioned delving into the ancient records of her parents before.  
She sat quietly as the younger woman continued to gently stroke the Doctor's gift, a kitten who had grown and matured in his lab and whom he was now rehoming, without ever having given her a name, nor asked permission to cultivate and incubate in his medical lab. But 'the Cat' was created out of a simple desire to create, the Doctor claimed, this being the vague explanation he had given the captain when news of a lost looking kitten had reached her daily security briefing.  
"According to the child Magnus, Lucie was cuddly, and kind, and quiet, except when she was hungry, and when they had accidentally left her outside for a minute longer than she wanted to be..."  
Kathryn smiled warmly in understanding, and also with some sadness.  
Seven turned to her.  
"I imagine you had a similar affection for your Irish Setter, Mollie... I am sorry you were parted..."  
Kathryn said nothing but moved still closer to Seven. She felt Seven's warmth on her limbs and closed her eyes as she remembered fondly the wonderful animal with whom she had shared a home, and whom she had been permanently separated.  
"... What happened to Lucie?" Kathryn asked quietly, resting her head on the younger womans long arm as she watched the cat sleep in serenity.  
"... Nothing, as it turned out. The animal had simply fallen asleep in the small space between the sofa and the wall. Magnus had thought she had run away and been killed... She did eventually die, of old age, and cancer... But my father had described her in a way which intrigued me... To the young human boy, Lucie the elderly, black cat was his friend. His companion."  
A gentle snore was soon audible and Seven's lip curled as the cat slept.  
"... You will die an old cat, Lucie... But not before you are loved, and cherished, and provided for..."  
Kathryn sat straighter and Seven felt her thin fingers smoothly caress her cheek.  
The older woman climbed to her knees and quietly kissed the steady mouth of the partner she similarly adored.  
"... Lucie is lucky to have you, my dear..."  
Stroking Seven's soft hair, she got to her feet.  
She felt gladdened that the ex-drone could appreciate what it was to care for an animal.  
Her maternal instincts were strong, and the captain felt vindicated.  
"Seven, you're a mother now" she quipped, looking on at the scene of the ex-Borg and the cat with love before continuing, "... I know you will be a good one..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
